


The Beauty behind Pain

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: “Are you feeling okay Ban?” she questioned, shyness keeping her from looking at him.“I’m better now that I’m here with you.”Her heart quickened at the response.“That’s not what I meant…”





	The Beauty behind Pain

His face scrunched up, hand going to his head as he read the paper in front of him.  


“Does it hurt?”  


“Hmm?” Banri looked up from his paperwork. “What hurts?”  


She went silent, eyes finding the mug in her hand more interesting.  


She swirled the tea and took a sip, letting the warmth flow into her.  


_Ahh that was dumb to ask. He wouldn’t want to answer a question like that._  


Her head filled up with thoughts and better scenarios than what just played out. She kept the mug close to her lips, the scent wrapping its arms around her.  


It wasn’t until she felt the uneasiness of someone watching her that she snapped out of her trance and looked towards the dining room table, only to find Banri looking at her.  


“Oh, I was talking to myself! I’m sorry.” The lightest dusting of pink tinted her ears as she averted her gaze.  


In an attempt to calm her mind, she turned to the T.V. and flipped through the channels to find something, _anything_ , to distract herself. She landed on a cooking show and settled on watching the chefs work in their makeshift kitchen. The ingredients used were interesting to say the least. Most of the ingredients that were named at the beginning of the challenge she had never heard of before. By the look on some of the chef’s faces it appeared they hadn’t heard of it either.  


“What are you watching?”  


She blinked and saw Banri standing beside the couch, trying to gauge what was going on in the show.  


“It’s a cooking challenge. The chefs have to make meals out of weird food.” She took another sip of tea. It was lukewarm.  


“Seems interesting! I think I’ll join you.” Banri smiled and went to clean off the table of his work.  


She pushed herself to one side to make room, bringing her feet to rest on the couch in a more comfortable position. Banri joined her on the couch moments later, suit jacket shed and tie loosened. He released a sigh as he let his body relax for the first time that day, placing an arm on the backside of the couch and just behind her. She couldn’t help but smile. His presence was so calming to her.  


The show was reaching the end; only two chefs remained and they were tasked to make a desert with the ingredients presented to them. She questioned how someone could make a dessert with what was given, but figured that since they were pros they would be able to figure it out.  


“They make it look so easy,” Banri spoke. “I don’t think I would ever be able to do something like that.”  


“Not with that attitude you won’t,” she remarked and let out a laugh, earning a laugh from him too.  


“Are you saying you want me to make you dinner with papaya and whatever that sponge thing was?”  


“I wouldn’t trust it in the slightest!”  


His laughter was like music to her ears.  


The show continued, the chefs finished the round and were presenting their dishes to the panel of judges. The small movement beside her caught her attention and she took a glance to see Banri raising a hand to his head again. She noted his hand placed on his forehead and caught the smallest glimpse of the scar he was hiding underneath it.  


Her stare lingered too long and he took notice, removing his hand and giving her a reassuring smile. She turned away, going for another sip of tea. It was cold. She sighed as she placed her mug on the table beside her. She brought her hands to her lap, eyes now downcast.  


“Is everything okay?” A look of concern crossed Banri’s face, hand coming down and rubbing her shoulder.  


“Are you feeling okay Ban?” she questioned, shyness keeping her from looking at him.  


“I’m better now that I’m here with you.”  


Her heart quickened at the response.  


“That’s not what I meant…”  


“Just ask him again.” Her head screamed at her. If she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought Banri could hear how fast her heart was racing, feel how warm it had gotten, see how anxious she was. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and turned her head towards him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she held a hand up and let it linger in front of his forehead.  


“...Is it hurting again?” Her voice was quiet as she asked.  


She had built up the little confidence she had to speak, but her mind fogged and began to shut down once more. She went to extend her hand but decided against it, retracting it back into her own personal bubble.  


_Don’t push the issue. If he says he’s fine then don’t worry about it._  


_Don’t be that person. It’s a sensitive subject. He probably doesn’t like people staring at it._  


_Just mind your own business._  


Her mind started racing a mile a minute, her head telling her she was making things worse, when in fact she wasn’t really doing anything. It wasn’t until Banri took hold of her hand that she was pulled from her spiralling thoughts.  


“You’re making that face.”  


“Huh? What face?”  


“The one that tells me you’re thinking too much.” Banri smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  


Her face flushed at the gesture. ‘I’m sorry’ was all she could say.  


Banri held her hand as he shook his head.  


“I should be the one apologizing. I made you worry.” He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.  


She willed herself to look up from her lap and at him. Her tired eyes met his soft ones. Oh how she loved those eyes. They twinkled like starlight no matter what time of day. Their color was so vibrant it rivaled the ocean’s waves and the sunniest of skies.  


“Maybe it has been bothering me a little,” he mentioned after a moment, taking his free hand and pushing his bangs up and out of the way, a sheepish smile on his face.  
What was once hidden from the world was now on display in front of her. She saw how it danced across his forehead like a shooting star in the night sky. She couldn’t break her gaze as she brought her hand up to his face. She hesitated as her hand neared his forehead.  


“It’s okay. You can touch it.” Banri gave her reassurance.  


Her hand wavered for a moment before her fingers made contact. She was careful, making sure she only brushed the surface. She didn’t want to hurt him even if he insisted it didn’t hurt upon contact. She memorized its shape, how it turned downward at one point, how the smaller, more unnoticed scars dotted close to his eye and just beneath it.  


She would be lying if she said she wasn’t mesmerized by it. What once caused so much pain was now just a mark upon his head. A reminder of that one night on stage. She frowned at the thought.  


“It’s pretty ugly, but it’s there.” Banri spoke after noticing the frown form on her face.  


That only made her frown more.  


“It’s not ugly Ban. It’s you.” She took her hand and caressed his cheek. “No part of you could be ugly to me.”  


She leaned forward and placed her lips on his forehead, giving the softest of kisses. The gesture gave Banri’s cheeks a dusting of pink as he received each of her kisses. What he wasn’t expecting was the quick peck that was left on his lips as she smiled at him.  


“I heard that kisses can ease the pain. It doesn’t hurt to try, right?”  


Embarrassment heated her cheeks but it was all worth it to see that smile on his face. Her heart swelled with every bit of love she had for him as he leaned in closer.  


“Thank you. It feels better already.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little different than what I usually write, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! ~~I just love Banri okay~~
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000! ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to scream with me over on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/Kanero16)!


End file.
